Science Fiction series
Science Fiction Series are the weapons that are high-tech and futuristic. These weapons are limited in number so they can only be obtained randomly from Code Box or Bingo Event. The weapons are: Blaster= :Main article: Blaster Blaster is a futuristic assault rifle that has a large magazine size and a high rate of fire. |-| Ethereal= :Main article: Ethereal Ethereal is a second generation futuristic assault rifle fed with 30 particles of Ether. It boasts a good accuracy and damage. It has a short reloading time and also medium weight, making it a better assault rifle than Blaster. |-| Volcano= :Main article: Volcano Volcano is the future shotgun that has high magazine size and rate of fire. However, it is heavy and cannot be fired when reloading. |-| Tempest= :Main article: Tempest Tempest is the future submachine gun that has high rate of fire, high magazine size and even lighter than knife. |-| Avalanche= :Main article: Avalanche Avalanche is the future machine gun that has 2 firing modes; A mode boosts high damage but has decent low rate of fire. B mode boosts moderate damage but has very high rate of fire. |-| Thunderbolt= :Main article: Thunderbolt Thunderbolt is a futuristic sniper rifle that use supersonic electromagnetic energy as projectile. It deals very high damage. |-| Plasma Gun= :Main Article: Plasma Gun Plasma Gun is a future assault rifle fed with 45 rounds of plasma shells. Although the projectiles move slower than bullets, the damage is massive. It uses the powerful energy of plasma and destroy everything in sight. Its secondary fire activate the scope. However, the firepower decreases over range. Cyclone= :Main article: Cyclone Cyclone is a 50 rounds cell-targeted energy used as a pistol to fire a beam in a straight line. Production of this technology remains unknown. |-| Beam Sword= :Main Article: Beam Sword Beam Sword is a science fiction melee weapon made by unknown technology. It can glow in the dark and the user can turn off the light to increase the movement speed. |-| Rail Cannon= :Main Article: Rail Cannon Rail Cannon is a shotgun fed with 24 rounds of scattered strong alloy pellets. It is equipped with secondary fire mode which charges and collects 3 bullets to perform a concentrated attack. |-| Plasma Grenade= :Main Article: Plasma Grenade Plasma Grenade is made from unknown technology which allows it to adhere to any solid target upon contact for a few seconds before exploding. |-| Coil Machine Gun= :Main Article: Coil Machine Gun Powered by electromagnetic coils, the Coil Machine Gun generates 100 magnetic energy that is propelled at high speed. The rounds emit electricity discharge which deals splash damage and electrical shock effect upon contact with targets within a certain distance. |-| Laser Minigun= :Main Article: Laser Minigun A minigun that can convert a high-power energy to light energy and amplify it to laser beam shots. As the amplification proceeds to continuous, the fluctuation of firing also becomes remote. When you activate the energy condensing system, high-power energy starts to condense, and can be fired at a moment. |-| Destroyer= :Main Article: Destroyer A special sniper rifle fed with 3 rounds of 20mm Special HE cartridge. The ammunition is loaded with explosives that explodes after hitting a target, causing additional damage. Bouncer= :Main Article: Bouncer A bullpup style pump action shotgun designed to use 25 elastic alloy bullets. It is specially crafted to use Elastomeric Alloy that allows the bullets to bounce off quickly. |-| Stun Rifle= :Main Article: Stun Rifle An assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It uses Energy Storage System technology that can release accumulated energy during the reloading to block the enemies ahead. The electrical attack cannot pass through obstacles or players. Trivia *This series is stated its origin to be unknown. However, it is suspected Kronos Company to be the manufacturer. Category:Weapons Category:Fictional Category:Science fiction weapons